True Need
by Kitty195
Summary: Kaname can only keep in his anger for so long, and after finding Yuuki pale, and weak. Now he has to battle the feelings inside him that want to hold Yuuki, while maintaining the demon that wants to kill Zero. rated M for lemons in the story.


Kaname stared down at the small figure curled up in silky red sheets, her smooth creamy skin was enough to tempt a saint. "I love you, Yuuki" he whispered into her ear and snuggled into her open neck. she is everything to me, everything and more, more then what I can say for that Ex hunter. Why even after giving my blood to him he continues to feed off my precious girl like a 3 course meal.

I hate it, I want to crush him for barring his fangs into her. but I know in doing so I would only hurt Yuuki.

And so I won't do that.. because I love her.

"Kaname-sama" a light moan escapes her sweet lips and Kaname feels the surge of emotions run through him. her hair still damp, and cheeks still red, it all gave him the needy thought of claiming her in his arms and showing his feelings for her again. I know every soft curve on her body every moan she releases, so why do I feel as if she's being taken away from me, not just that hunter but everyone. maybe because the risk she takes are threatening her life. If I could I would tie her to this bed and make it so she never gets hurt again..

before we made love I found her on the trail outside every inch of her skin as pale as the moon luminous.

* * *

I hold in every thought of killing him, I know it wont do me any good, but I still feel it the ache in my heart, the cold alone feeling running through my mind. I want to end her suffering, I want to lay her down and hold her, let her know that everything will be alright, and that I will fight off all her demons

Kaname walks up to the girl that lay still like a dead corpse. Picking her up I hold my breath in order to keep me from drinking her sweet sweet blood. She opens her sparkling eyes and smiles at me. "Kaname-senpai, you always come to save me even though I've been a bad girl" she says. he stiffens a smile and replies "you're a good girl Yuuki, and I will always be here for you no matter what". "Kaname-senpai I..." she falls back to sleep and I sigh. "Such a troublesome girl". I lay her down on my bed and left to get her food, When she wakes I know she'll be hungry.

"I saw Lord Kaname come in with Yuuki, what do you thinks going on?" Ichijo said with a puzzled look..

"What! Lord Kaname why would he..." Aido stopped himself when Kaname entered the room. he smiled at the group siting at the table and left to find what he needed for Yuuki. Everyone froze as though waiting for a reaction from Kaname (mainly a reaction toward Aido) but non was forthcoming.

* * *

"So Kaname did you bring Yuuki-Chan here for a reason?" Ichijo said with a silly little grin on his face. "Ichijo! you shouldn't question Kaname like that!" Aido screamed "it's quit alright Aido, I do have plans with Yuuki tonight though I am not at liberty to tell you my intentions" Kaname smirked knowing full well that two people who will react are... "what!" both Aido and Ruka jumped. Kaname picked up the food a left saying "I promise to behave myself, I'm not to be trusted with a 16 year old girl Huh?" he chuckled while heading up stairs, he could hear the two denying their accusation of him.

Kaname set the food on the large table and sat next to his Yuuki on the bed. "Yuuki" he whispered and all it did was stir her. "Yuuki-sama" he whispered again but this time she shot her eyes open and sat up. Looking into Kaname's eyes and seeing the amusement in them told her that it wasn't a dream _he really called me Yuuki-sama_ Yuuki thought and a deep blush covered her cheeks. Kaname chuckled and leaned into her face he put his head to hers and sighed "kawaii". Yuuki held her breath, wondering if she's dreaming. "Kaname-senpai I should go I don't wish to bother you" she said releasing her breath. "I wish for you to bother me just a little bit longer." he said, he had no intentions of letting her off the hook just yet not after making him worry so much. "Kaname-senpai?" Yuuki looked confused when she felt a soft hand brush over her back under her shirt "I won't hurt you Yuuki, I just want to hold you" Kaname spoke in a soft sensitive tone.

Yuuki could feel the hand moving to her stomach and around her waist. Her breath was getting hot till kaname pulled away. "Are you hungry?" Yuuki nodded but with a disappointed look on her face.

* * *

Kaname smiled, _she looks so disappointed_ he thought as he brought her dinner. "Thank you Kaname-senpai but I don't wont to trouble you to much" Yuuki said getting up to leave but was quickly seated before she could. "Yuuki I want you to stay here" Kaname said. "but zero might need..." Yuuki froze when Kaname's lips locked with hers. She could feel her pulse beating as he pushed her on to the bed slowly and gently, his lips still devouring hers. Yuuki let out a moan when she felt his hand brushing over her thigh. _Kaname is kissing me?! Me!_ Yuuki thought as he continued to kiss her. He slowly broke away, and smiled down at her "I think Kiryu has enough blood" kaname said smiling down on her. "but what if he needs help" Yuuki said her protest was weak, Kaname noticed. He sighed and rolled off of her "If you wish to leave fine, I'm sorry for keeping you here" he said trying hard not to look too sad. "Kaname-sama... will you let me sleep here tonight with you" Yuuki said as though she's been dying to say it the whole time. Kaname's head shot up surprised that his Yuuki actually said that.

"What?" kaname asked wondering whether or not he heard her right. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..I mean" Yuuki blushed trying hard not to show it, Kaname saw this and only one thing went through his mind _kawaii_ he leaned down on the bed crawling close to her she let out a small screech when he moved over top of her, before she knew it he was once again lip locked with her but with more passion, he explored her mouth loving the sweet taste. "Kanammm" Yuuki moaned her body growing weak and soon she gave in to her demanding urges. His body moved over, wrapping her legs around him, driving her mad with desire "Oh kana u mm" He peeled of her clothing slowly while trailing butterfly kisses down he neck to her chest. "Kaname-sama! More!" yuki panted, he was going insane with hunger, the need to devour her to make her his. He wanted to show her how much pain he felt pushing her away all this time, how much it hurt to scare her. But she wasn't scared now, Kaname didn't plan this but theirs no way he's going to ignore it this time.

* * *

"Yuuki" Kaname moaned as he moved inside her, her screams of pleasure driving him to the edge. Yuuki lay limp in his arms, he pulled her closer enveloping her into a warm embrace. "Kaname-sama" Yuuki whispered in satisfaction. Kaname looked down at the bundle of sweetness nestled in his arms, never had he imagine that Yuuki would be such a pleasure to take. Kaname snuggled into her neck, she wrapped her arms around him. The silent night and full moon brought more passion into their midnight activities.

* * *

"Yuuki-chan it's time to get up" the chairman knocked on Yuuki's door but no answer. "Yuuki you've been sleeping all morning don't you want to eat I made..." the chairman looked into the empty room and wondered _where did she go._ "Zero have you seen Yuuki anywhere she's not in her room" the chairman asked opening zero's bedroom door. "No... I'll go look for her" Zero got up inside he's been feeling as though something wasn't right. When he was ready he set off to the school to see if maybe she was their but no luck. After searching for two hours he set off to the vampires moon dorm.

"Yuuki" Kaname whispered in her ear, she made the cutest sound making him smile. He didn't want to wake her but she might be hungry. "Yuuki-sama wake up or I'll have no choice but to tickle you awake. "Kaname-sama" Yuuki rose with a giggle. "I love you Kaname-sama" she blushed, but was relieved she could finally tell him what she's been holding in since she was five. "I love you too Yuuki, and I plan to show you how much I love you once you finish eating. Her cheeks turned red after hearing such a blunt remark, "Kaname-senpai, thank you for everything" Kaname smiled and pushed her breakfast toward her insisting that she eats. He watched her cute little mouth as she savored her food, _Yuuki you belong to me._

"Aido have you seen Lord Kaname this morning he hasn't come down" Ichijou asked. Aido put down his papers and looked at Ichijou "Ya Kaname came down to get some food for Yuuki" Aidou said casually. "Oh so Yuuki stayed the night, I wonder if Kaname behaved himself" Ichijou said with a wide smile spread across his face. "How could you accuse Kuran-sama of doing such a despicable thing I know he would never..." there was a loud slam of the door and at the entrance stood Zero, looking quite frustrated. "Where is Yuuki?!" Zero said in a deep loud voice, he started walking up to Aidou and Ichijou slowly. "We're not telling you ex hunter" Aidou said with a burning attitude who was Zero to boss him around. "I'll ask you one more time vampire where is Yuuki, what have you done with her?!" "What have we done with her?" Kaname snickered, his patience was growing weary with Kiryu he would be more then happy to kill the fool, but he would never do anything to hurt Yuuki. "What have you done with Yuuki" Zero growled pointing his gun to Kaname. And Aidou jumped with anger "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Calm down Aidou" Kaname said. Kaname pulled the small dagger from its sheath walking slowly to zero, Zero took a step back to proper his aim. Kaname cut his hand with the dagger and held it out to zero "drink my blood and you'll never have to worry about becoming a level e again. Zero froze in shock, a gasp came from both Ichijou and Aidou. "What's wrong? take the blood" Kaname said. _after this it will all be over Yuuki will have nothing to owe him._ "No" zero said in a motionless tone.

* * *

Kaname stared at the ex hunter, in his mind he was thinking of the many ways to kill him. "What, have I upset you.." Zero mocked, horror sent him flying across the room with Kaname not one foot away.

Zero went into the hard wall with a Bang! He couldn't get himself back up, trying desperately. "Your not only a fool but an idiot, my blood is what will save your pathetic life. Now." Kaname grabbed zero by the throat trowing him through a door which opened to another room. A bookshelf fell over zero and left him lying still. Kaname followed into the room glaring at both Aidou and Ichijou, warning them not to enter. He slammed the door shut, and turned to face Zero who was taking aim with his bloody rose, Zero pulled the trigger. Kaname moved just a little bit for the shot to miss. He moved up to Zero kicking his gun away. Zero was out of choices _am I gonna die?_ He thought to himself. Kaname moved his hand over his mouth taking in a mouth full of blood. He bent down and planted his lips over zero's.

Zero sat there in shock. _Kaname... kaname is kissing me_ zero thought to himself. After giving zero the blood kaname pulled away, he wiped his lips and spoke in a deep tone "disgusting." he walked over to the door and opened it, both Aido and Ichijou fell forward. "waaa Lord Kaname I.. we... umm" Idol stumbled with his words. Kaname stepped over the two and headed up stairs.

Zero thought through what had happened, he thought he was going to die, but... "Kaname-sama kissed me" zero said out load. Aidou jumped "WHAT!." "Kaname-sama? Ichijou asked. Zero had a looked shocked he referred to Kaname as... "I have to go!" zero said his mind kept filling with images of Kaname. Zero ran past Aidou and Ichijou nearly knocking them over. "W..what Kiryu, what did you mean Kaname kissed you!" Aidou could not make sense of it, why would Kaname do that? Zero continued running, he had to get away from his thoughts, his thoughts of Kaname, and those soft lips.

"Hi we're back!" the rest of the night class returned from the store. "why was Kiryu in a rush, did we miss something" Ruka asked. "umm well" Ichijou sat down trying to think of a way to explain what had happened, when he noticed from the corner of his eye, Aidou sat huddled in a corner rocking back and forth. Ichijou smiled at the drama. "well I think that says enough" he pointed at Aidou.

Kaname walked into his room, only to feel a strong string of desire sweep over him. Right before his vary eyes was the most seductive image he could never imagine, his cute little naked Yuuki trying hard to untangle herself from the bed sheets. Kaname leaned on the door frame, "kawaii" he whispered. Yuuki's head shot up to see an amused yet dangerous Kaname staring at her with hungry eyes. She immediately scrambled to fix the bed sheets. She had no idea what Kaname was planning to do, but she had a feeling it was going to be too much pleasure for her to handle, she couldn't handle anymore. "Yuuki, little fly caught in my web" Kaname teased. Yuuki yelped when he grabbed her hands and placed them above her head. He moved on top of her sinking into every curve, he brushed up against her to make her moan, "ahh" Yuuki arched her back. "K-kaname-sama, what are you planning to do to me?" Yuuki asked in an innocent tone. Kaname smirked wickedly. Grabbing a sheet he tied her hands to the bed post, his hands moved slowly down her body, his lips followed with them slowly trailing down her body, till he reached her very core. "Kaname!" Yuuki screamed at the sudden flood of pleasure running through her body, "Ahhh" her screams getting louder, "Kan... I can't hold" Yuuki begged, her mind went blank when Kaname pulled her closer to his hot mouth, she kept panting and moaning her body moving, twisting, turning until she lost all control "Ohh Kaname! YES!" Yuuki screamed in pure ecstasy. Kaname did not move, he continued to devour her from her core, Yuuki felt the flood of pleasure wash over her again, _h-he won't stop_ she thought to herself _Kaname-senpai my man, my love!_ screams and moans filled the room again.

* * *

"Ahh, ahhh, ahhh!" Yuuki moaned over and over again as Kaname moved in and out her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and his back moved with every trust. "Kanamee!", he melted into her skin, both bodies making a synchronized rhythm. Kaname and Yuuki panted and moaned as they moved closer and closer to satisfaction. Moving faster and faster their sounds getting louder, until finally they reached the blinding light of pleasure, both screaming out each others names. Kaname looked down at the overexerted girl that lay in his arms. Her long chestnut brown hair shimmered with beads of sweat. Yuuki was his, but being his will bring her closer to danger.

Kaname sat up, his one arm holding his weight while the other hand stroked through his damp hair. He wanted Yuuki in his bed, he wanted her to stay by his side, but will that cost her life? "I can't stand the pain of not being near you, but it would kill me to see you harmed" he whispered. _I want her, I want to keep making love to her, I never want to let go_ Kaname thought to himself, his whispers did not stir her.

Kaname leaned in and kissed her, his gentle lips brushed over hers. "I love you, Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled to herself she was aware of everything Kaname was saying, it all felt like a dream. he has always said the sweetest words to her, she couldn't help but remember the words chairman had told her once _because cute Yuuki had asked if I was able to convince Kaname,_ he would do anything for her, deep down Yuuki thought of many ways she was going to be Kaname's lover, it would take a lot of work but she wants to make him hers!

 _I know Yuki will never forgive me for this but.._ a smile crossed Zero's face as he thought of the many ways he was going to make Kaname his. "I already have his blood, all I need is to let him know how I feel, and how he feels because I know deep down inside he felt something." Zero cared for Yuuki, and he knows stealing her crush is wrong but, that kiss made zero realize something. Not that he was gay.. no, he realized that his true love is Kaname Kuran-sama.

Kaname stared down at his book, he had a hard time concentrating. Two things were going through his mind and all of them happened this evening, when walking to the school. Both prefects were out to help the night class get to the school, Yuuki had a look of interest in her eyes as she looked Kaname up and down, he saw Ruka and Aidou growling at Yuuki's obvious attempt to get Kaname going, and it worked, he sent her look right back at her with a wink. The other prefect had a wicked smirk, and he came close to Kaname and whispered in his ear "we need to talk, meet me by the fountain after class" Kaname could have sworn zero brushed against him as he left, but maybe it was his imagination, It bothered him though.

Kaname also noticed that a certain girl was staring at him right now, Yuuki was just below him, and watched him closely almost as if she was waiting for Kaname to spot her. Kaname smirked _you just keep coming Yuuki, and I'll show you the true meaning of love and all the pleasurable responsibilities that come with it_ , Kaname thought to himself. He knew he was going to enjoy showing Yuuki all the sensitive spots on her body, he wanted to hear her moan and scream his name, he wanted to feel the moist entrance of her opening around his throbbing member.

* * *

"Class is over you are dismissed" Yagari Toga announced to the class. Kaname sat up and from the corner of his eye he could see Yuuki was no longer their staring at him. _Where did she go_ Kaname thought. The night class started to leave slowly, when they were all gone only Kaname was left, he put down his book and sighed. "Ka-na-me-sama" Yuuki purred from the door way of the classroom. She had a delightful look in her eye, that sent a shiver down Kaname's spine.

Kaname walked up to the aroused girl, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her into a mouth watering kiss. "Mmm Kaname-sensei will you teach me to please you" Yuuki licked her lips and walked over to Yagari Toga's desk, planting her butt on top of it. Kaname watched with amusement as Yuuki slowly shimmed out of her skirt. Her long smooth legs swinging in the air as she tossed her skirt aside. "what a temptation you are being tonight Yuuki" Kaname smiled at the cheeky girl.

"But I'm afraid that it will be your pleasurable satisfaction for today's lesson" Kaname walked slowly toward Yuuki and planted his hands on her thighs, slowly he moved up her heavenly thighs to the black lacy undergarment that blocked the skin that mattered most. He peeled off the article of lace and wrapped Yuuki's hot legs around his waist. "Shall we tango my love" Kaname smirked, and made Yuuki bite down on her lip to suppress a laugh, _how I love to dance with you Kaname-sama_ Yuuki thought wickedly.

She moved closer to Kaname by wrapping her arms around him, her eyes looked down at him and she felt the heat of the moment as he looked at her with great desire. Crashing their lips together Kaname struggled to undo his belt, oh how he wanted to take her, his cute little temptation. Kaname lifted Yuuki on his throbbing member and quickly began a satisfying rhythm.

Yuki moaned as Kaname moved faster, he sucked and kissed her upper body while increasing speed. Yuuki's fingers tangled into Kaname's hair clenching her fists when she came to a screaming climax "Ohh K-Kaname!" Kaname continued to move in and out of Yuuki, _by the time I'm done with her she won't be able to walk for a week_ Kaname thought to himself. He thrusted harder and harder into her and her screams became louder "Ahhh, AHH!" Yuuki lost her grip on Kaname and went tumbling back on the desk, without stopping Kaname moved on top of her, he groaned as he realized he was getting closer to his climax, he moved faster and faster causing the desk to squeak.

The desk doors flapped open making its continents spill out on the floor. Yuki grabbed on to the edges of the desk looking for some kind of support. "K-K-KANAME!" Yuuki climaxed again her mind going blank, she could not move her body felt numb with pure pleasure "Kaname I can't, AH!" she screamed, the pleasure driving her wild and mad, she wanted him oh how she wanted him to be her's, to be only her's.

Yuuki felt a possessive urge run through her mind. A shock caused Yuuki to get back up she bounced up and down, Kaname. He eagerly grabbed her hips to aid her as she wildly moved up and down. Both Kaname and Yuki were screaming and moaning as they moved faster and harder. Yuki threw her head back as she screamed "AH! Kaname!" she closed her eyes shut as the thrill came rushing over her. Kaname's breath hitched as he came moaning. Yuuki's limp body hung on him like a blanket. Both lovers looked at one another and possessively lip locked, all thoughts of the world around them vanished as they brutally attacked each others mouth.

Kaname lifted Yuuki off the desk and drove her into a wall grinding his hard member against her. "Do you feel that love, I don't plan to surrender anytime soon how about you?" Kaname's eyes flashed red with a strong wiled animal look, their was no doubt in Yuuki's mind that this was going to be the time of her life, that being said she crawled closer to Kaname's ear and whispered "never" she looked into his wild eyes and smiled tauntingly. Kaname was quite amused by Yuuki's boldness, but he was going to drive her mad tonight and make her regret not surrendering while she had a chance.

* * *

"Where do you think Lord Kaname might be" Ruka asked in pure frustration, she saw him with her before she left the school and had a strong feeling he was kissing her _I mean thats all kaname would do it's not like he would..._ Ruka bit on her nails. Ichijou sat down beside a frustrated Aidou who was also wondering what Kaname could be doing. "Hmmm who knows what Kaname is doing, He's a grown man and has a mans body, with a mans urges, and..."

"OK ENOUGH!" both Ruka and Aidou screamed. Ichijou laughed at their frustration, and how predictable they could both be.

"Kaname's having sex" Shiki said bluntly. "Wow, umm how do you know that" Ichijou asked Shiki. "I had to go back to get my book, Shiki came with me and we heard moaning, so we came back here" Rima filled in as she sucked on her lollipop. The room became silent. Zero walked into the moon dorm, he looked frustrated once again. "Yuuki is not here Kir" "I'm not looking for Yuuki were is Kaname, he was suppose to meet me!" Zero spoke in a stern voice, he wanted to make Kaname his. "Ghaa what!" Aidou jumped. "I have to talk to him know" Zero was getting impatient.

"Yuuki" Kaname sighed, his poor cute yuki cradled in his jacket and shirt. "what am I gonna do with you my little temptation" he snuggled into her neck. But he also wondered what he was going to do with zero. He had found it disturbing that zero had interest in his Yuuki, now zero had interest in him. Although Kaname could not help but smile as Yuuki argued with zero claiming that Kaname was hers.

* * *

"Kaname-sama why, why would you sleep with her when I could do so much more for you!" zero yelled, he had hoped nothing to serious was going on between those two he didn't want to fight Yuuki for Kaname, but he would if he had to. "Zero you know how much I love Kaname!" Yuuki yelled, the two friends glared at each other. "Yuuki sleeps with a stuffed rabbit" zero blurted out, everyone looked shocked to hear such a childish comment. "zero wet the bed till he was 10" Yuuki shot back. First Kaname was going over how cute it was that Yuuki slept with a stuffed rabbit, and he was sure it was the one he gave her for Christmas. But to hear that zero wet the bed till he was 10 made him want to laugh. But Aidou beat him to it and was on the floor laughing like an idiot, while Ichijou was chuckling.

"I did not!" zero screamed, how dare she humiliate him in front of Kaname-sama. "You did to you said it was due to having a small bladder" Yuuki continued her argument. "Zero, I'm sorry but the feeling is not mutual, I don't love you" Kaname said, he figures he should be polite, he did not want Yuuki to lose a friend despite his hatred for that friend. "Kaname-sama!" Yuuki cheered, Kaname was her's. "I knew you would say that, thats why I plan to make you fall in love with me. You wait Kaname-sama I swear you will learn to love me" zero smirked seeing Kaname's shocked face "You look cuter when you're angry love" zero added before he left.

That left a bad taste in his mouth, he never thought zero would be such an idiot, there wasn't a chance in hell he would leave the sweet temptation that lay beside him, and never for someone like zero. Kaname looked down at the small girl and wrapped his arms around her, how he loved to snuggle into her warm chest, her limbs entwined with his body. "Yuuki If we married were would you like to have the honeymoon" Kaname whispered into her ear. Yuuki's eyes shot open _I'M GOING TO MARRY KANAME-SAMA!_ She cheered with joy.

* * *

 **Authors Note: This was a sort of small one of that I did of Kaname And Yuuki from Vampire Knight, If you enjoyed it please don't forget to follow and favorite and tell me what you think! ^-^**


End file.
